My Love
by Sulhadahne
Summary: [ZexionOC][oneshot][part of ORGLUV] Zexion awakens on Halloween Town in the care of a slave girl named Maggot. Desperate for freedom, Maggot risks her freedom to save him. Will Zexion return the favor?


**006: ZEXION, the CLOAKED SCHEMER**

_All Hollow's Eve_

She was a shadow on the back of the moon. A reflection in the shaky surface of the water. A wisp on the edge of the wind. Maybe that was why his maggoty eyes fell on her. Her ability to disappear on a whim, to float away into nothing.

He called her Maggot. She'd had a different name once. She could still see it, floating about in the back of her mind. But now, her master had her answer to Maggot.

The forest didn't like her. Of course it didn't; it hated her master, and it hated her. Tree limbs lashed out at her lithe form, and roots came up in her way. Her agile movements saved her, which was lucky, since one blow would probably ruin her. Maggot wasn't strong.

She could see the old, ruined castle in the distance. With a complacent sigh, she ran faster, clutching the package to her chest.

Behind her came voices. Undoubtedly it was Jack, the leader of Halloween Town. He and her master were old enemies, but Maggot had no hard feelings for Jack. He and Sally were both very nice. Of course, they wouldn't be nice now that she'd betrayed them.

Maggot cried a little as she crossed the drawbridge and entered her master's domain.

05904905904950495049509504950949509405940594

"Well, well, **_well_**!"

Her master was pleased. He was playing with the item in his hand, tossing it about with laughter. "What have we here?" The three children in the back were giggling, and tossing dark glances towards her.

"Aw, come on, boss, she wasn't fast enough, we can hurt her, can't we?" Maggot winced.

Her master gave them a look and spat at them. They jumped as a few centipedes crawled out of the slime.

"She did her job, leave the girl be!" He growled, sitting back in his chair. Maggot hoped that meant she could leave and go back home.

"Master, may I go home now, please?" She whispered very hoarsely. His empty eyes fell on her.

"Can we hurt her now? Can we hurt her now?" The children taunted, leaping into the air.

Oogie Boogie spat again. "Fine. Go home. But when those city clowns come chasing after you, don't you come running back here."

Maggot ran out of the room as fast as she could.

606060606060659595959595959595906060606060959595

Maggot was a denizen of Halloween Town. All her life, she'd called its dark forests and slippery hills home. But when she was only seven, her master had come for her, and every since she'd been an outcast of the city.

For a while after Boogie's death, she'd been free, but when he returned, so did her shackles.

Maggot was almost invisible. She was only barely 5'4", and she could almost wrap her arm around her waist. Maggot was delicate, and not at all maggoty. Dark blue and black hair was pulled into a lopsided ponytail on her head, with many strands falling out. Black rings were under her pale white eyes that darted here and there, and her skin was so white she was almost albino.

Mix matched socks went up to her knees; one was black and white striped, the other red and black striped. Her shirt was black and went to her belly button, while a very baggy and ripped black coat went to her knees. Barely, her gloved hands came out the sleeves.

Maggot raced home, in a hurry to return to her messy abode.

0405950590595059505905950595055955050505

Her home was on its last run, almost ready to topple over in a heap. There were two doors into her house, one on the second story that Maggot could reach if she climbed, and another on the edge of a rock face in the canyon. Maggot wasn't very good at finding and reaching the doors, so she most often entered her house through the kitchen window.

Inside, it was a dark, bland abyss of mix matched art work and odd scientific devices. There were many, many books, but Maggot didn't know how to read.

Slowly, and surely, Maggot stepped through the mess, ran up the crooked staircase (when she stepped on it, and began running, it began to tip, and she almost fell into her living room), and entered the upstairs hall. Turning, she began rushing up the tower stairs, until she finally arrived in the back room, which was leaning over the cliff edge.

The door was closed, which meant he wanted to be alone. Or, maybe he was angry; he was probably angry with her for being late. Maggot sighed. She couldn't please everyone. In all truths, she'd rather please him than the master. He was tender, in a way, not nasty and cruel like the master.

Maggot stared at the door. She'd lingered enough. He probably wanted to rest.

Suddenly, the door cracked open a bit. "Hello?"

Maggot bit her lip. "It's me"

The door opened.

Standing in the doorway was a man, a bit taller than Maggot with blue hair and dark eyes. He wore a baggy white shirt Maggot had given him, and black pants. His original cloak had been badly torn up by forest monsters.

Maggot smiled at the sight of him.

The first time they'd met, he was being mauled by monsters in the forest. He was almost dead, bleeding badly, his heartbeat fading. Maggot came to his rescue, taking care of him in between running errands for master. He was still weak, but could now stand.

"Zexion" Maggot sighed. He nodded to her and granted her entrance into his room.

The room was messy, the floor covered with puzzles.

"You've been busy" Maggot smiled, looking at all the mess. Zexion nodded.

"So have you" He murmured, looking at Maggot's arm. The bandage where master had hurt her last time was still there. Maggot covered it with her hand.

"I don't want to talk about it" She murmured. Zexion did not press the subject, but instead walked back to the bed to lie down. Maggot immediately ran over to help him.

"I'm fine" he insisted. Maggot backed away as Zexion removed his shirt. His many bandages and wounds were easily seen, and Maggot stepped up to him.

"Do you feel any better?" She asked, looking over the wounds.

Reaching to her neck, Maggot took a knife from the bedside and raised it to her delicate skin. With a small wince, she cut the surface, and glittering blood began to fall. Catching it in her small hands, Maggot began spreading the blood over Zexion's wounds. Sizzling in delight, the skin began repairing itself. This was a daily ritual for them, and each day, the skin healed a bit more.

Maggot squeezed more blood from the wound, to heal Zexion's upper shoulder. His blue eyes didn't leave her as she continued working.

Suddenly, a noise echoed from the downstairs. It was a clattering sound, like the sound of metal hitting the floor.

"Oh no!" Maggot gasped. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel came back!"

Silently, the girl looked to Zexion and gave him a pleading look; she threw the bed cover over him and set down the knife. She attempted to quickly heal her wound, but the three troublesome children burst through the door just then.

"Hey, girly!" Barrel grinned, jumping up and smacking Maggot's nose.

"Quit that" Maggot murmured.

"Or what?" Lock spat. "You'll cry me to death?" All three laughed vilely.

"What do you want?" The three became serious.

"The boss wants you to get the last part of the package" Shock began.

"If you do it, without failing" Barrel continued.

"Mr. Oogie Boogie says you'll be free" Lock finished.

Maggot clutched her heart, her heart where a maggot itself existed deep, one of Oogie Boogie's own.

"He... I will be free?" She gasped. The kids rolled their eyes.

"If you get the package!" They shouted together, before cackling and jumping out the window, disappearing into the mist and fog outside.

Slowly, in shock and happiness, Maggot leaned against the window frame.

"I'll be free…" She whispered, clutching her bleeding neck. Behind her, Zexion sat up from his hiding place. Maggot looked to him, and then back out the window, to the moon.

"I'll be free…"

70070700707070700700700770070707070700

Maggot ran faster than she ever had.

_She would be free_

Freedom! Sweet freedom! It had been so long since she'd ever been able to live as she wanted, to have friends, to be free! It had been a fleeting dream, a wonderful fantasy, but now, it could be real.

"You know he's lying to you." Zexion had said. "He'll never set you free."

Maggot didn't listen to him. Master had kept his word before; letting her live on her own, not hurting her when she did right… Maggot clutched her arm, her wound from her last failure. She couldn't afford to fail again.

Avoiding gravestones and trees, Maggot entered Halloween Town. Immediately, many different people and creatures came into view; Maggot let her form fade away and silently like a ghost, stepped out into the square.

Her ghostlike form would only last for a little while. She had to hurry.

60606060060606060606060666060600606060

"Master?"

Maggot limped into the room, desperately clutching the package to her chest. This one was heavier than all the others. It had also been harder to obtain.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel greeted Maggot. "He's not here!" Lock screeched.

"Give that to us!" Barrel ordered. Gladly, Maggot gently let the package slip into their hands.

090909000000000900909000000000090909090

Maggot had never felt so whimsy and happy before.

She sat on the end of Zexion's bed, as he read, and she sat there enjoying his silent company. It was a miracle; once master returned and received the package, she would be free.

Zexion looked up from his book to her, and with an exasperated sigh, stopped reading.

"He will not free you." Zexion told her.

Maggot glared at him. "Yes, he will. Master will." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"What makes you so sure?" He accused.

Maggot looked to her trembling hands. "Hope, I guess… he has to free me, I'm not of use to him anymore!"

Zexion looked over her lithe form, her desperate eyes, and trembling body.

"That's even worse. If he doesn't have a use for you, he'll more than likely kill you." Zexion sighed. How could she be so naïve?

Maggot sighed contently. "What's the difference between freedom and death?"

Zexion's eyes snapped to attention. He sat quietly for a moment. "Nothing, I suppose…"

Maggot giggled quietly. "So… I will be free."

The two sat quietly beneath the moonlight, Maggot contemplating her freedom, Zexion contemplating her fate.

"How does he control you?" Zexion asked. Maggot smiled and pointed towards her own heart. She didn't say a word.

"So, he stole your heart?" Maggot shook her head.

"He tainted it. I still have it, it's just… different."

The conversation ended in silence.

0202222222222222222002020020202020202

Master did not return the day after, or the day after.

Maggot was not called upon or visited by anyone, so she was able to feel freedom for the first time. Oddly enough, she spent most of her freedom and free time with Zexion. The girl helped him move around. Of course, when he wanted to go downstairs, Maggot threw him over her shoulder and bounded down the falling staircase. He took the male by surprise, who insisted she never do that again.

Maggot walked outside into the fading light.

The world was at peace; her world, at least. For the first time, her world was at peace. Maggot sighed and sat on the ground, looking up at the sky. She'd never really looked at the sky before. It was a glittering canvas of beauty.

That gave Maggot an idea. Grinning, she rushed back inside, into the back room on the first floor.

Zexion watched her race by from the kitchen. He was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. At least, he thought he was, until he noticed a sort of sickly looking form jump out of the jelly jar and race across the counter. At that point in time, Zexion decided he'd be better off asking Maggot what was food and what was… whatever _that _was.

Maggot giggled as she sat on the bench in the back room, stretching her long, nimble fingers.

Zexion stepped in to ask her what the hell had crawled out of his food. But, he instead remained silent for a moment.

Maggot sat at a grand piano, stretching her hands and her mind as she prepared to play something. The girl seemed so carefree at the moment, light and happy. Zexion watched in fascination as the girl's personality totally turned around and she began to play.

The music was soft and inviting. Maggot's fingers were small and didn't press the keys hard, but instead made a delicate tune. With awe, Zexion realized Maggot wasn't looking at any music; she was playing from her mind. It was a beautiful, airy, light tune that reminded Zexion of Demyx's playing. The two would make good music together.

Maggot was absorbed in the music, as it came through her and caressed her tired heart. She felt most free when she played, she felt like nothing could take the sound away from her. Nothing could; the music would always be hers.

The beat picked up a little as the sound became more rhythmical, and Zexion actually found he really enjoyed her music. Well, he had enjoyed Demyx's music (though he'd never admit it) as well, so it was no surprise he liked her light, joyful sound. It was like a field of delicate white flowers, so innocent and sweet.

Maggot slowed down the beat as if began to end, slowly becoming lighter before fading away. Zexion felt his feet land on the earth again. (In a metaphoric way, of course)

Maggot sighed as her fingers traced the keys of her old piano she loved so much. She wanted to keep playing, but she couldn't think of any way to add to the piece. So, she stood, for the first time noticing Zexion.

"Oh!" She jumped. Zexion smirked.

"Congratulations" He smiled slightly. "It was very beautiful."

Maggot felt her heart thump. Zexion felt his do the same. Both flushed, looking down and around, but in the end they both looked at each other again. Maggot stepped up to him and bowed.

"Thank you" She smiled giddily.

As they stepped out of the room, Zexion asked if she could make him something edible to eat.

01010100101010000101010100000000101010100101

Days more passed, and the master didn't come.

Maggot was enjoying her free days, but she also wished master would come home and prove Zexion wrong. She knew he would free her, he would! Then, no more maggoty heart. She would be free.

Humming happily the tune she'd made days ago, Maggot sat in her room on the bed.

A knock came from the door. "Zexion?" Maggot asked. The man entered her room.

Zexion entered her room and threw two huge piles of books on her bed.

"I have an idea" Zexion began. Maggot blinked. "An idea on how to free you."

Maggot smiled uncomfortably. "Master will free me, Zexion, really." Zexion ignored her and threw a book to her.

"Look for 'Ansem' all right?"

Sighing, Maggot complied.

03030303030303030003030303003030303030303030

The three looked for days. In every book, in every magazine and speech and article they could find. Maggot's house had many strange books, but not one had yet to mention "Ansem".

Zexion spent every hour of every day desperately searching the books, only to end in failure. Simply to keep him happy, Maggot would look, but she didn't really know. She couldn't read.

"Morning Zexion" Maggot smiled.

Zexion stopped in mid saunter, holding a book in his hands. His eyes had dark bags under them.

He looked quizzically to Maggot. "It's morning?"

Maggot gave him a concerned look. Zexion just kept on reading.

01010101010100101100103i101010101010010101001

On the fifth day of reading, Zexion found something.

"Look!" He grinned, which Maggot took as a sign he really hadn't slept in days and was kinda out of it. "It's him, his picture."

Maggot looked at the picture.

"Why is he important?" Zexion began flipping through the book.

"He was my master, and he studied the heart. At one time, he focused on studying how to free the heart, how to strengthen it." Maggot listened in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"At one time, he studied how to free the heart from its bonds, he may have something in here that can help us!" Zexion groaned. "But you have to work with me."

Maggot nodded sheepishly. "Okay, I'll help."

The two sat down at the couch. It dipped extremely low, but the two ignored it. Maggot looked over Zexion's shoulder.

"So, anything?" She asked.

Zexion looked at the book dumbfounded. He seemed a bit flustered. Concerned, Maggot looked him over, and looked to the book, cursing her inability to read.

Zexion tucked the book under his shoulder and left the room without a word.

00600606060600660060606060606060600606060606

Maggot couldn't believe him. He was acting so strange!

Maggot was sitting on the bed, looking Zexion's wounds over. They were mostly healed. He could probably go home.

Maggot sighed sadly. "You're okay now. You can go home."

Zexion looked her face over. "Do you want me to?"

The question took her by surprise. But she answered truthfully. "No, I don't. I like you… your presence here." Zexion smirked at the cover up.

The smirk disappeared into a blush. "Um, Maggot?"

The girl looked up to him. "Yes?"

Suddenly, his hand took her cheek, and his soft lips came onto hers. Maggot gasped into the kiss, falling on Zexion's chest, but the boy held her lips firmly to his. Slowly, surely, she leaned into the beautiful kiss, moaning softly and lifting her hand to his cheek.

A burning, aching feeling claimed her heart.

Zexion gently pushed her mouth open. With small, soft advances, his tongue touched hers, explored her mouth. Maggot gasped at the touch as the burning feeling grew. She'd never felt so loved and needed. Maggot began to cry black tears.

Zexion rolled the girl over onto her back, as her hands caressed his chest. His arms enveloped her, caressing her back gently as the kiss became a little rough. Maggot had never felt this way before. Every part of her body tingled. Zexion's tongue ran over her lips, before coming back down onto them again.

The burning feeling was even stronger. Maggot felt like she'd burst if it wasn't quelled. Zexion placed his hand behind her head, lifting her to him, cradling her. Gently, Maggot fought with Zexion's tongue, shyly reaching into his mouth. He chuckled into the kiss.

The chuckle became a gasp, and then a cough – a whooping cough, as if he was choking. Zexion leaned back, his cheeks puffed and his eyes wide, as Maggot watched him in worry.

"Zexion!" She gasped, leaning up to him. Zexion leapt up off the bed and stood, holding a hand to his throat.

With a hacking gasp, something black and nasty flew from Zexion's throat. It seemed to look here and there, before its eyes fell on Maggot and it began to hurriedly race towards her. Maggot screamed and attempted to cover herself.

Zexion squished it.

Maggot was breathing heavily, in shock of the events that had passed by in only a few minutes. Shyly, the girl looked up to Zexion, who stood breathing hard and looked pleased with himself.

"I did it" He smiled slightly, wiping his chin. He looked to Maggot. "That was what he used to control you. But all it took to get rid of it was to awaken your heart."

Maggot smiled in awe of her freedom, but she also looked very down.

"So… none of that… was real?"

Zexion's pleased and excited look became a pleased and devilish look in a matter of seconds.

Zexion leapt right over her, leaning down over her delicate face. "Whoever said it wasn't real?"

900000009099090909009090900990090909090

Maggot had never been happier. As she sat in complete contentment at her piano, her fingers dancing across the keys, she happily sang quietly to herself.

_Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_  
But I want, want, want to be your love_

_  
Want to be your love, for real_

_  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love_

_  
But I want, want, want to be your love_

_  
Want to be your love for real_

_  
Want to be your everything_

A heavy knock on the door awoke her, and she stood, happily walking towards it.

As she reached for the doorknob, Zexion came thundering down the steps, his hand covering hers just in time.

"Don't. It's them." Maggot understood immediately. But she shook her head. She opened the door.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel stood in the yard.

"Who's the freak?" Barrel laughed. Shock gave him a look.

"The boss wants to see you! Now!" Lock commanded harshly.

Maggot looked down at her hand. "No" She murmured. Clenching her fist, she spoke with more conviction. "No!"

The three growled.

"You have to come!" Shock ordered.

"Yeah!" Barrel screeched.

Maggot backed up until she hit Zexion's chest.

"Tell… Oogie Boogie…" She murmured, as Zexion began to form a portal of darkness around him.

"Tell him I have a new master!"

00202202020020202020202000200202020202020202020

The two arrived in the castle immediately.

Maggot was resting her head against Zexion's chest, and breathing heavily. "I was so afraid" she whispered. Zexion lifted his arms to her chest.

"No one will ever hurt you, as long as you live. I am here." He whispered. Maggot smiled against his chest.

"I love you" She whispered. Zexion's eyes became like saucers.

"I… I…" Maggot giggled, looking up to him. He sighed. "I love you." The two leaned in for a kiss.

"**_BOOYAH_**!"

Zexion growled as the two froze.

"OH YEAH, would you look at that!" Maggot screamed as a man fell from the ceiling, hanging upside down above them from the waist down. "The emo kid found a pretty princess!"

Maggot blushed and looked to Zexion who was seething.

Suddenly, something flew through the air past Zexion's head, and he ducked immediately, pulling Maggot down with him.

"Chicky!" A woman with crazy looking clothes rushed by, grinning.

Zexion gave her a weird look as he and Maggot began to stand.

"Go long!"

They had to duck again as a football rushed by, flying through a wall, and brining down part of the ceiling. The man who'd been in the ceiling collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Gee, thaaanks, Xaldin!" He groaned, brushing himself off. Zexion glared at all of them.

A thundering boom was heard in the distance. A blonde man came running down the hall, seething. "Who messed with my chemicals, **_again_**?!"

A brown haired man walked up from behind, and waved to Zexion. Maggot cowered in fear of the muscular man. "Hello Zexion" Zexion sighed and nodded to his old friend.

"Nice to see you, Lexaeus." The big guy leaned down towards Maggot, who shied away. Zexion chuckled. "This is Maggot."

"Nice to meet you, Maggot." He didn't even blink at the strange name.

Suddenly, another football came flying towards them, going out of the roof at an angle. "Sorry!" Someone called. Xigbar, who had been standing beneath that part of the ceiling, trying to calm Vexen, sighed and turned towards the people playing football.

"That could've put out an eye, you know!" He joked sarcastically.

"Not that you can see all that well with your one eye!" A childish voice joked.

"**_CHICKY_**!" The blonde girl rushed by as a black chicken ran by as well. Maggot looked to her surroundings, and then to Lexaeus.

"Is it always like this?" She smiled. Zexion sighed exasperatedly.

"I suppose it is." Lexaeus smiled. "Welcome home!"

Zexion looked to Maggot. "Is Maggot really your name?" He whispered. She looked up at him, and then to the ground.

"No"

Zexion awaited her patiently. Sighing, Maggot looked up at the sky, and closed her eyes.

"My name is Nobody." Zexion blinked. "I can become nothing, and fade away. So I was named Nobody."

Zexion and Lexaeus looked to one another, sharing a silent inner joke.

"But you can give me a new name, master" Nobody or Maggot whispered. Zexion smiled and thought silently.

"I'll name you… Love."

"Love?" Zexion shrugged.

The football landed at their feet this time. Down below, a young dark skinned girl laughed and waved.

"Sorry!" She waved.

Love looked down at the ball, and picked it up. The others watched her curiously. Smiling, she lifted her hand and tossed the ball into the air. To everyone's surprise, it really FLEW.

That ball slammed right into the back wall, causing more collateral damage than any of the other throws had. Everyone gawked, and so did Love, gawking sheepishly.

"Uh... um…"

"XALDIN!"

The Superior came stomping down the steps. "I felt that blow in my office! If you can control yourself…"

"That one wasn't me, sir." Xaldin gulped. Xemnas sighed.

"Lexaeus?" Lexaeus shook his head. "Then, who?"

Everyone looked to Love as she shyly raised her hand. Xemnas' jaw dropped just like everyone else's had.

Zexion stepped up behind Love and put his arms around her shoulders.

"My Love", he told them. "Mine."

2929229290202020202002020220202020202020202020

Gosh, that was so strange. I liked that one. It was hard to write, at first.

Okay, guys. We have a major problem.

I really can't wait to write the AxelOC, since my best friend is a huge fan of his, and I can't wait to write the DemyxOC since I'm his fan, and I'll get to the later stories when I get to them.

But there's one big thing standing between me and victory. Saix.

WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I WRITE ABOUT HIM?!

I have absolutely no ideas! Nada! I need help. Saix fans, somebody! Give me ideas!

Thank you! SULHADAHNE


End file.
